Forsaking the Gods
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Tidus is the son of a goddess and human, Yuna is a young Goddess trying to save her people and the mortals they protect. After a disease destroys beings everywhere, will they be able to save the worlds and fulfill the prophecy? AU TidusXYuna
1. prophecy

well we'll see how this goes! I hope people like it! I'll try and get the first chapter out as soon as possible as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X nor do I own the song "Forsaken" by Within Temptation_  
_

* * *

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time. _

There was once a time when beings and gods lived in harmony. The mortals prayed and gave thanks to the gods, offering what they could while in return the gods and goddesses watched out for the mortals, keeping their lives and lands safe. Peace reigned through out lands for as far as the eyes could see and further.

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile. _

This balance of harmony went on for centuries, making civilizations prosper. After a legacy of this chain, a plague swept through the mortals and gods alike, causing deaths on every end and wiping out almost every single god. The goddess of the gods knew of only one way to keep order among the remaining sous, both immortal and mortal. Taking a mortal husband, she produced a son of mixed blood. He was to live with his father on earth until the day he was old enough to take up the throne.

_While we thought we were gaining,  
We would turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape. _

With that last gesture to her kin and the beings she had come to love, the goddess died. The disease ravaged her body and left little to know trace of her ever existing, save for the child. Just as suddenly as it had come, the disease disappeared, leaving the worlds in broken shards and the time levels full of uncharted dark gates. The worlds were in ruins.

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind. _

Many gods and goddesses attempted to sacrifice their powers in an attempt to restore balance. All they succeeded in doing was worsening the problem.

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow._

Slowly but surely, the worlds started to crumble. Land was falling into the seas making waters rise and beings were forced further inland. Water became the worst fear. Drowning was the tale of many and so most strayed from water.

_As the sea started rising,  
The land that we'd conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain. _

Beings began to fear for their lives, wishing, hoping that their gods would come rescue them. But to no avail. No one ever came. No one was ever saved. They were just forgotten... they were just... forsaken.

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind. _

War started. It broke out between one group of beings and spread like wildfire, raging across the lands nearly as fast as the disease.

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

Hate fueled the war and creature fought against creature. The balance was worsening and the gods knew it, but could do nothing with their own world crumbling. The worlds forgot about the child destined to set things right. The worlds forgot about the prophecy.

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken  
There's no time anymore._

All forgot save for one. Besides the father of the child, a young goddess remembered the tale she'd been told while growing up. With her own abilities, a young woman may change the path of the world.

_Now the day come.  
The day has come.  
The day has come. _

It was time to find the child... It was time for the child to learn...


	2. Pandora's child

**Well here's the first chapter. I know that the characters seem well... OOC in this chapter and that was to make it easier for me to write the last half of the chapter. Really, how well do we know how they would act when it comes to this... we don't even if we get a taste for it in the game. so please don't flame. Just constructive criticism please. I hope to keep the characters as close as possible to the original personalities but I may vary in reactions for a bit. If anything is confusing in this chapter or any other's I'll add, please PM and I'll explain as best as possible.**

**disclaimer: I do not own FFX nor do I own the song "Never Alone: by Barlow Girls  
**

* * *

**"Never Alone"**

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

_[Chorus:_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus_

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus_

Shaking the water from his hair, the young blitz player's blue eyes opened, reflecting in the perfect sun of the island. He tilted his head back, enjoying the rays of warmth spreading over his well tanned face. Heaving a heavy sigh, he stopped the train of thought flying through his head.

To everyone, Tidus appeared perfectly normal and happy. In reality he felt left behind. He'd never known his mother, only heard stories of her. And what he couldn't understand was if she was as great a person as the stories told then why did she leave her family. If she'd loved him, why had she left? Again he sighed. He shook his head and chuckled at his childish thoughts and shoved through the water, swimming easily over to the shore.

He walked up the sandy beach, the white grain sticking to his feet and legs. His walk became a run and soon he was hurrying bare foot through the jungle towards his father's home. He never called it home. It didn't feel like home. Not since they'd left Zanarkand. He'd never call this place home. Most would have enjoyed the small island life. Tidus liked it to a certain extent, but he felt so closed off, so vulnerable. In the city one at least had an idea of what dangers lay in wake around the corner. But on the island one wasn't able to discern between mirage and reality all too easily. Most of the island folk had been raised on the sandy shores, so Tidus was able to ignore their ignorance of the insanity that enveloped the island. The others, however, were another story. His father was one in particular that Tidus thought should know the truth of the island. But no, he wasn't that lucky. He never was. His father was just driven by pride and his record. He knew Jecht, his father, had never been like this, but he couldn't deny that the man had changed. The man had turned sour.

A tree branch whipped at Tidus's face, a small trickle of blood running down his well shaped cheek. He ignored it, a storm was moving and he needed to get back before the rain started. Half the sky behind him was already covered in black clouds, lightning lighting up the sky even beyond the line of gray. Thunder rumbled, echoing over the placid water. The weather had moved in fast.

Rain was now falling, causing Tidus to stop and tilt his head to the sky. He closed his eyes and lifted his arms so they were straight out to the sides. He'd cleared the jungle easily. Grass tickled at his calloused feet and sand dripped from his skin as rain drops pelted the tanned, well-toned body.

A tear ran down from his eye, mixing with the rain and blood on his face, dripping down his jaw. Every time it rained, Tidus felt this heart wrenching need to sob. So he did. Not once did he ever ignore the need. He always let himself cry. He made sure he was alone then.

The rest of the tears followed close behind, causing his shoulders to shake. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. The storm raged on, growing in strength and picking up speed as Tidus continually sobbed. Once again he lifted his head to the sky and let out a cry of agony and pain as thunder roared overhead, lightning striking the ground only feet from him. He hung his head and only opened his eyes, allowing them to glow with a faint blue light. Ever since he was young, he remembered this happening.

His father had never told him why. The old man had just looked at him in disdain and turned away, ignoring his sobbing son. Tidus closed his eyes once more and his eyes stopped glowing, returning to their normal state when he reopened them.

Swallowing his tears and anger, Tidus shoved himself off the ground and back onto his feet. Glancing back over towards the clouds, Tidus calmly walked the rest of the way back to the house, rain assaulting his body mercilessly.

The main door opened silently for the most part as Tidus slid in without a ruckus. But of course, a maid had to spot him. She smiled and walked over, greeting him loud enough.

"Good evening, young master Tidus! Would you like for me to get you a towel?" she said politely. Tidus winced but gave her a small smile.

"No thank you. I can get it myself." He replied. He hated the idea of servants, absolutely detested it. She smiled again and bowed quickly.

"As you wish, sir!" she said overly happy before disappearing down one of the many halls. Yes this was Tidus's life and he despised it.

He turned to gaze out the large window that reached from ceiling to floor. It whas the best veiw of the ocean from the house. He walked into the parlor and sighed, resting his forehead against the glass and pressing a palm to the cool surface. He could hear his father entering the room behind him, but chose to ignore him.

"Tidus... you're late and you're soaked... go dry up." Came the gruff greeting. Tidus just hugged his arms around himself and kept his gaze out the window.

"No... I'm going back out after the storm..." His father just looked at him slightly amused, an eyebrow raising just slightly.

"What was that?"

"I'm going back out to the beach after the storm..." Tidus repeated, clearly getting frustrated. His father glared at him.

"No... you're staying home. We have guests coming for supper. I expect you to be there..." He growled before leaving the room. Tidus snorted and just mentally laughed at his father.

"Old man... you're a fool to think I'm going to let you rule me." He muttered. With that, a sudden idea struck him. Turning, he grabbed a pair of shoes and left the house, slamming the large doors behind him. Slipping on his shoes, Tidus wasted no time in crossing the green, lush grass to the jungle leading to his beloved ocean. He could hear his father's voice calling after him. Blocking out the sound, Tidus concentrated his hearing on the rain and storm surrounding him.

He only stopped running once he'd reached the shore. Sinking down onto the sand, the blond momentarily forgot all around him. He just existed, nothing more. His body ached. His body was suddenly worn, tired out, and weak. He collapsed onto the sand and choked back a sob. He felt used, old, like he was spread to thin. All he wanted was to sink into emptiness, be comfortable in his own skin again. He felt uncomfortable being himself anymore and it bothered him. It was all because of the rushing emotions within him. Slamming his fist into the sand, he shot up and curled into a sitting ball as pain wracked through his entire body. Sand suddenly became noted beside his head and he found himself lying on his side in a fetal position only feet from the coast line.

"Please... some body... any body... get me the hell out of here... help me!" He screamed to the surf, white caps crashing into the sand. He thought no one heard him. Who would? He was the only one for a mile that was outside. Everyone else was inside their homes...

"There's that word again... home." Tidus whispered quietly, as if anyone were to hear him he might be struck down. He could feel his heart tearing into two.

"Help me please! Any body! I don't want this! I never wanted it! NEVER!!!! So why the hell did it come to me!?! HUH? TELL ME! Any body!... please!" Tidus stood, throwing a stone into the water and watching it sink. His voice grew quieter towards the end of his out burst and instead of screaming he was sobbing. Again he flopped down onto the sand, wrapping has arms around his legs and burying his face in his arms.

And one would think that no one had heard his pleas, his cries for help, but one would be wrong. Some one indeed had heard his voice. And because of his voice, a portal that had been closed for eighteen years opened, allowing that certain some one to rocket towards the earth.

A crack sounded and Tidus looked up towards the sky. A ball of freezing fire shot out from the black clouds, plummeting towards the beach and near Tidus. With a yelp, Tidus managed to jump out of the way, being knocked over by a wave of sand.

Opening his eyes, the blond found the sky a brilliant blue above him and the world seemed to temporarily at peace. Yes, he knew the world was crumbling in areas, but he still had to wonder where the storm had gone. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up at the new comer.

His gaze locked with the most stunning pair of eyes he'd ever seen. One blue eye and one green stared back at him questioningly through brown bangs. The face hidden by the shadow was beautiful and subtle, like that of some one that could be seen living next door. Tidus blinked and then furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Came her musical voice. He blinked, his confusion only worsening.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he finally voiced, sitting up so suddenly that they nearly knocked heads. The girl backed up easily though and injury was avoided. Tidus quickly looked her over and blinked in shock. There wasn't a scratch on her. She just smiled kindly at him.

"Why would I be hurt? You did summon me after all..." she said, leaning on one hip and setting a hand on the other hip. Tidus gawked.

"Why wouldn't you-? You were burning up and- what?" He stopped, still pointing to the sky. The girl giggled and just let her smile widen slightly.

"You summoned me... I'm a goddess. I shouldn't be able to come to your world. There for you had to have summoned me." Tidus looked at her and quirked a brow.

"What are you smoking exactly... cause... I don't think it's doin ya any good..." This made her smile disappear. She fixed him with a blank gaze and sighed.  
'Fine... How shall I prove it to you?" Tidus was beginning to think he had a blinking problem when, for the umpteenth time that day, he blinked.

"What?" The girl huffed. After not receiving an answer, she decided she would just introduce herself and throw in a little flare. Normally she was shy, but when a goddess is summoned she doesn't really have a choice on her actions; the element would always take over.

She bowed low, her staff materializing in her left hand that was stretched out behind her back. Ice formed into the main handle and flames flared up briefly as the large crest appeared on the top of the summoning staff.

"My name is Yuna, High Summoner of the gods and Healer of the goddesses." she said before straightening up. "Now do you believe me?" Tidus just blinked and nodded dumbly. She smiled once again.

"Good! Now what might your name be?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Tidus quickly recovered and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed at openly staring.

"Uh... I'm... Tidus. Son of Jecht and ... Pandora..." He said his mother's name quietly, not sure why he was telling her this. Yuna on the other hand stopped and blinked at him in complete shock.

"You're the son of Pandora? The goddess Pandora! The goddess of the gods!?! The woman that gave birth to a half human child?" She quickly questioned. Tidus stuttered and looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"My mother's name was Pandora, yes, but... goddess of the gods? What the hell? My mother was gone by the time i was ten months old." He growled, shrugging it off and turning to leave.

"Then you are her child... your mother didn't leave you know..." Yuna called after him, feeling sadness for the son of her mother's leader. Tidus stopped.

"She died... back when that disease killed most of our people... along with millions of your own." She continued, knowing she had his attention. Tidus just shook his head. This couldn't be true. Yeah, sure his dad was an ass hole, but he'd never keep this kind of thing from his son... right?

"I can't lie to you, Tidus. You carry the blood of a goddess in your veins. You are the child of our passed leader. She meant for you to lead us. That explains why you would have been able to summon me..." Yuna continued. She herself was panicking on the inside. If she really had found Pandora's son then he could save them all. She needed to know. She had to know.

"Tidus... have you ever had any powers... or emotions you couldn't explain?" she voiced. He slowly turned to face her. He only nodded.

"Then I was right... you were meant to lead us into war..." She said, taking a step back and looking horrified. He looked back at her in shock.

"What?!" Yuna just closed her eyes and shook her head, composing herself.

"Pandora meant for her son to save us and the only way to do that is to plunge the world into war... at least... according to the prophecy..." she whispered.


End file.
